1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparel such as pants and other articles worn to cover the lower half of the torso and supported generally by a waistband which is adapted to support the article on the wearer's body and to assist in supporting the lower front abdominal wall by being contoured to ride along or over the top portion of each of the hip bones and converging toward the lower front portion of the abdomen.
2. Background
Conventional garments which are adapted to cover the wearer's lower abdomen and be supported by a waistband are basically designed for a body shape wherein the front abdominal wall is relatively flat. A wide variety of garments in the prior art such as slacks, form fitting spotswear, undergarments, and maternity clothing have traditionally been fabricated with a straight circular waistband. Such waistbands may be formed with so called stretch fabrics of on type or another and are fabricated as a relatively narrow or sometimes relatively wide straight cylindrical band. This configuration of garments that are to be supported by constriction of the waistband to grip the wearer's torso may be reasonably comfortable for a body shape wherein the waist is narrower than the hips and the front abdominal wall is relatively flat. However, a great number of people, both young and old, either have a weight distribution which produces a somewhat protruding abdomen or have weakened abdominal muscles which require that garments with conventional waistbands be worn particularly tight around the waist in order to keep the garment from slipping or falling off the wearer.
The configuration of conventional apparel requires that the waistband be drawn so tight or that a belt be drawn so tight when worn by a person having a somewhat distended abdomen to the extent that, not only is the garment uncomfortable to the wearer but, impairment of the function of internal organs may result and blood circulation may be reduced. Moreover, the somewhat tourniquet effect that is imposed on the torso when wearing apparel with conventional a configuration of waistband structure may contribute to weakening the abdominal muscles and the further accumulation of fat around the waist, hips and lower abdominal area. Accordingly, the configuration of the waist area of conventional garments has not only ignored a long standing problem but is indicated to have aggravated the problem of discomfort, has adversely affected the function of body organs and has contributed to poor personal appearance. However, with the discovery of the present invention there is provided a unique garment construction which is adapted to be used in conjunction with all types of garments which are supported on and supportive of the wearer in the area of the waist and lower abdomen.